


Flight of the Night Fury ( the tale of an Alpha and his daughter)

by Orca478



Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons live more than humans, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hicupp is dead, I am naming the Light Fury Luna, Toothless loves his kids, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Set years after the hidden word, everything has been happy for a long time,But life is never permanent easily, and reality can always hit whenever you list expectedEverything changes when Hiccup, the human that brought peace to Vikings and Dragons, dies by his loved ones sidesNow there is a question to be answersWho is Toothless without Hicupp?
Relationships: Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Toothless & Dart
Series: The Night Fury And the Snow Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Dart had always lived a happy life 

Born to Toothless, the alpha of the dragons and hero to most of them, and his mate Luna, the beautiful but deadly Light Fury 

As the eldest and heir, Dart expects to be just like her dad 

But the princess life was never an easy one, she was not the most social one, suffered bullying and was always kept down 

Dart always heard whispers that her brothers should just take the throne from her, but both of them refused when Dart tapped them, Ruffrunner and Pouncer loved their sister and wanted for her to follow her destiny as future Alpha 

Her mother believed I’m her as well, and silent everyone that mocked her 

Her father though was the one that believed in her the most, no one bullied the princess as long as her father was around, Toothless loved his daughter fiercely and would protect her, train her, and care for her so that she can become a dragon greater than him 

To bad peace never lasted and trouble always comes 

Everything changed when the alpha was informed of his worst nightmare 

His best friend Hicupp, the human he had to thank everything he had to, was dead.


	2. Who am I without you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless asks the question that torments him 
> 
> His mate can only offer him comfort

Hiccup got the funeral that he deserved 

surrounded by his son and his grandchildren, Astrid had died from age 1 year ago, while his daughter Zephyr had been killed in a boat accident 8 years ago. Dart still can't get over that 

multiple viking tribes went to the funeral, after all he was the hero that made peace 

Toothless, his family and other dragons filled the sky when the funeral took place, no aggression was shown to the dragons, nor vice versa, everyone was at peace, for Hiccup 

After that night, things tried to go back to normal 

Queen Luna had taken over her mate's duties for sometime, she knew how affected he was from saying goodbye for good to the man that helped her mate so much 

While she had very little connection to Hiccup, she liked him, ever since that day he was willing to end his life just so that she could save Toothless, she knew the man had a heart of gold like no other, she can't think what would happen if she wasn't able to catch him before he fell into the ocean 

she never scared letting her children around him, seeing them interact with his kids was a joy for Luna 

the day Zephyr was lost to the sea was disastrous, she remembers when Toothless brought the news when he visited Hiccup alone, her poor Dart was heart broken, her already weak confidence took a dive after loosing her best friend, those bullies didn't help and while Luna would never advocate for violence, she was glad Ruffrunner had not let any of them mock his broken sister 

Toothless had been livid when he heard what happened, he was close to banishing those bullies, it was thanks to Cloudjumber's advice that he just gave them a severe punishment, hunting food for the babies and their mothers before they could hunt for themselves, and he let it be clear that they were not allowed to be near the princess ever again. 

If Dart reacted like this to Zephyr's death, she can't even think what Toothless must be feeling right now 

Both Toothless and Dart were emotional dragons, they had no problem showing them, while Luna and her sons where more closed of and only showed emotion to their close ones, there were arguments that that makes the boys be better heirs than their sister, but both Toothless and Luna were firm, Dart had been born first, it was her birth right and she had so much potential, it wasn't her daughter's fault that she had confidence issues, living up to her father's legacy must be hard 

Toothless blamed himself for that 

Now do to his experiences, Toothless was much more in control of his emotions than Dart, being control by the Red Death and a Bewilderbeast and defeat both of them would harden anyone

this hit thou, she knew her mate wound not be able to hold his emotions this time. 

while Luna knew Toothless was hurt, she knew the night fury would force himself to be alright when he clearly wasn't 

but the situations wouldn't allow him to do that, after all Hiccup's death didn't bring emotional damage only 

many dragons were afraid that with Hiccup gone, vikings would try to find them and hunt them down again, that the peace was over 

this was used by a group called themselves, The Freedom Killers, (not a good name to get followers if you ask her), these dragons have been against leaving the humans alone after they hid in the hidden world 

She and Toothless, along side Toothless' court were able to control them, but who knows if the fear sprucing around would cause more dragons to join them 

add the fact that Dart was getting worst, and her mate would never allow him to grief how he should 

She felt sorrow, for her love who had to deal with all the problems of others and wasn't allow to grief his loss, for her daughter who live seems to not want to give her a break, for the lives that could be loss if The Freedom Killers decided to make a move. 

The Queen only knew one thing, she would stand with her family no matter what 

Dragons live more than humans 

that was something Toothless knew 

he knew there would be a time where Hiccup would be gone and he had to go on 

he never knew it could hurt so much 

don't get Toothless wrong, he was glad he had his mate, children and friends to deal with this, he can imagine how he could do it alone

was he a good friend ? he wasn't even there when Hiccup died, he only heard after Barf and Belch visited Tuffnut, the only one of the original dragon riders that was still alive, that he heard the news 

it took two days, Hiccup, his best friend, was dead for 2 days and he didn't know it 

He knew he had to compose himself, his mate didn't have to live with his responsibilities , his mate didn't deserve that pressure, she wasn't there when he took the tittle of Alpha 

his kids didn't deserve to be overwhelmed by the questions every one had, they were only kids, Ruffrunner and Pouncer where hesitant to get out of their cave, and when they did, they always came back annoyed or downright furious as they where not left alone, and poor Dart refused to live their cave, Hiccup had helped his daughter with many things, Toothless and Luna knew that if it wasn't for Hiccup, Dart might be to scared to even fly. 

In his thinking he didn't see his mate approach him 

"Hon, we need to talk" 

Toothless turned to her "I know I know, I will take care of ever..."

"Its not that" 

"What ?" 

"Honey, you are not ok, I can see you in pain, you can't lead like this"

"I can't stop, both you and I know that there are things we need to do, we need to control this fear from spreading around before The Freedom Killers take advantage of it." 

"Cloudjumper and the others are controlling the situation, so far there have been no increase in The Freedom Killers' numbers and most of the dragons are calming down" 

"and" 

"Dart is just as worried for you as me and the boys are, both of you put yourselves last all the time, as your mate and her mother, I can't allow this to continue" 

"what are you suggesting" 

"You told me than when ever things got hard for Hiccup and you, you two went to take a flight to a more excluded place, to calm down and just have a good time, you should do that, we, I, need the Toothless I love back together, you taking a break is long overdue, and taking Dart with you will finally give the poor girl a break as well, no one will go bully her with you on her side, the poor girl needs a break from being the heir" 

Toothless just thought about what Luna said, she was right, he truly need it to get back to himself to deal with the Freedom Killers, those trips always helped him calm down, and Dart definitely needs a vacation, with no more dragons Toothless could focus on helping his daughter, she had so much potential and will make a great Alpha, he was sure of that 

Toothless just looked at Luna "have I ever told you how much I love you ?"

"a couple of times, thou it will never be enough"

The Alpha then just enjoyed the company of his queen, who knows when they could have a quit moment together again


	3. Not my heir, but my Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless breaks the new to Dart of the upcoming trip

"Is she really the daughter of the Alpha" 

"She is suppose to succeed him" 

"How is she his daughter, she is nothing like him" 

"nor like her mother" 

"her brothers should take the throne when they grow up, she is not fit" 

"she is a disgrace" 

Dart just closed her eyes, for once in her life she wanted peace, please, just one good night of sleep

to bad life had something against her 

"you could have save me" 

No

"why weren't you there when I needed you" 

please anything but that 

"You were my best friend Dart", Zephyr said, "you where suppose protect me like your father protected mine, you are a disgrace to him, you are a FAILURE" 

NO 

Dart woke up from that,

"can't even sleep now heh, what a great princess am I" 

Dart just snorted at that, god, she failed at sleeping, and she was supposed to be an Alpha

"you are right Zephyr, I am a failure" 

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER SAY THAT" 

Dart turned to find her brothers standing behind her 

"I know things are hard for you sis, but please don't call yourself a failure" Pouncer added calmly 

Ruffrunner was more mad 

"did any one got here and bother you again?, who, I swear I will tear them apart" 

Dart giggled at that, it was good to know that her brothers cared for her 

"a giggle! it's been so long since we heard one from your voice" Pouncer said happily, he missed his sister's laugh, it was beautiful 

"yeah well don't get use to it brother" 

both princes got quiet after that

since they where born, their parents did their best to allow them to have a good childhood, both brothers remember the times when their sister would lead them in a crazy adventure, they might have shown annoyance at her ideas, but in the end they all had a blast

it was their sister that united their father with Hiccup 

sadly growing up was not easy for any of them, Ruffrunner and Pouncer did have their own issues, being princes, the sons of Toothless non of less, made them target of tons of pressure that they were suppose to follow

but Dart was not just a princess, she was the heir, the pressure was harder for her, she was expected to succeed her father, something they didn't have to worry about 

and their sister managed to live around that at first, she fought against the comments, the doubt, the idea that she had to live to someone like Toothless

But the brothers knew that their sister was falling more every time and it was all heating her hard, then Zephyr was lost to the sea and their sister broke

Dart couldn't sleep, had trouble eating, she was tormented constantly, both by other dragons and her own mind, this went for years

both brothers and their parents tried everything to get her back, nor would they ever stop from trying, but they couldn't, and as Dart's tears and cries became more common, no one on the family could hear them without their heart breaking 

It was unfair, their sister hadn't done nothing to no one, she was kind, helpful and had a big heart, yet she was put down at every time live could 

she wasn't even allow to enjoy her birthday, on the last one, she was chased by dragons calling her unworthy, they surrounded the cave until Stormfly managed to warn Toothless and Luna of what was happening 

neither of the 3 kids have seen their parents so livid before, their father out right chased all those dragons to the end of the hidden world, while their mother tried everything she could to comfort her daughter 

Toothless had banished the dragons that led that movement, the others that helped were given an extreme punishment 

Ruffrunner would have banished everyone of them

"Guys, while I am always happy to see you two, I truly do, but I want to be alone right now"

The brothers left the cave, but just before they could fly away, their sister's tears sounded again

their heart would never stop breaking from that 

Both Toothless and Luna returned after the sunset. 

The Alpha and his queen had a plan. 

Toothless and Dart would leave tomorrow morning, and return in 14 days. 

Luna would take command for that time. 

Both parents were not happy from what their sons told them. 

Toothless came to the cave alone 

"Dart, come here" 

Dart came out of the cave. 

"Hello daddy" 

"Dart, as you know I need sometime to process what happened with Hiccup, I will take a little trip to calm myself" 

"oh"

"And I want you to come with me" 

wait her father wanted to travel with her ! 

Honestly Dart hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"Yes."

Toothless and Dart were ready to leave on the morning. 

"You two take care ok", Luna said, she turned to her daughter, "and you relax ok, have fun with your dad and forget all what happens here for a while" 

"Goodbye dad, bye sis" 

"Have fun, make sure to bring us something, maybe food !!!!!" 

Toothless and Dart departed after that 

He looked at his daughter, after this 14 days, he would build her back to the confident dragon she was once.

He would not loose her, he already came close to do so once. 

She was his heir, but most importantly she was his daughter. 

As the Alpha and the princess left, a mysterious figure watched them leave, smirking. 

"Finally, the time has come."


	4. Revenge is something best served cold/ bonding between a father and his daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of the Freedom Killers are starting to move with Toothless is gone. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Toothless and Dart bond as they head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has taken a darker turn from what I expected, I will have to add reader's discretion on some chapters as they touch potentially distressing subjects.

Humans. 

How much did he hate them. 

They took everything from him. 

Ever since he was a little dragon, Razor hated humans. 

The Skrill had lost his mother when she went hunting food for him one day, they said they lost her in an ice storm. 

But his father knew who where responsable, the humans, they hated the dragons for no reason. They steal their food, get over their land, force them to hide. 

His father trained him so that he could avenge his mother, but then he lost his father to. 

Hunted by a man named Drago, who had a bewilderbeast under his control. 

So Razor made his move, he gathered followers on the hidden world, he wanted to take out humans from their land and reclaim their world. He almost succeeded. 

Until he came.

He knew Luna from his childhood on the hidden world, and they never got along, while both hated humans, Luna wanted peace and to be left alone, Razor felt nothing when she was captured. 

But she returned, and she wasn't alone, the lovestuck light fury had brought the dragon that made Razor's plans come to a stop. 

The Alpha, Toothless. 

A night fury, the last one of his kind, one that didn't only kill the Red Death, but made Drago and Grimmel fall, made the former's Bewilderbeast bow to him, and manage to befriend the son of one of the best dragon hunters, only to befriend the human chief himself. 

That dragon demanded respect, he had power, Razor could respect that, he would have made a great ally. 

Only that Toothless wanted no war, he managed to make peace with the humans, by having them leave their home alone, and letting them go to human territories without the fear of being killed. 

Those ideas didn't match Razor's views, unfortunately, most of the followers he got abandoned him to follow the alpha, liking his peaceful solution more. 

But Razor wouldn't give up. 

Now, he would never try to take out the alpha himself, that is suicide, he took down the Red Death, a Bewilderbeast, and a fullback of Dead-grippers on his own. Razor was nothing compered to that. 

Not to mention he had no intention of killing the alpha, if anything, Razor would love to lead the attack with him, but for that to happen he need it to find a weakness, something he could use. 

Then the opportunity came, his daughter. 

The princess had so much potential, Razor saw that, but her weak emotional state was something that was making the royal family's reputation weaken for some dragons, specially since the alpha refused to give the throne to one of his sons. 

Not giving the princess the throne would be a mistake, Razor had observed the girl since she was born, he saw her before she fell into dispear, if she overcame her issues, she would be a great alpha. Razor couldn't allow that sadly. 

It kind of pained him making the girl so miserable, little one didn't deserve it, but nothing or no one would stop his revenge. 

By continuing making the rumors of the princess' inability to rule, causing her to spiral down more, making both the alpha and the queen focus more on their child, then he could gather more followers without those two stopping him. 

Razor did hope no one was really hurt, he had no intention of hurting the alpha or his family, Razor knew the pain of loosing your family, he didn't wish it to no dragon. 

Thats why he must stop humans once and for all, his revenge would save dragon kind. 

Toothless and Dart flew around the ocean. 

It was sometime they left, Toothless was trying to remember where he went with Hiccup, he had the place that they went the day before they met Valka and Cloudjumper, that was a nice forest. 

But to find that, he need it to go back to the old Berk to find the direction, from what he heard, the place was abandoned. 

It would also give him some nostalgia for his friend. 

He could show his old home to his daughter, from the lake he met Hiccup, to the forest he met Luna. 

Both super important places on his life. 

"Dad" 

"What" 

"Are we close ? I am getting tired...... and a bit hungry." 

That made Toothless stop, his daughter was hungry ! she barley ate anymore. 

"There is an island near, we can stop there." 

Both of them stopped on the island, then Toothless hunted for them both, Dart knew how to hunt, but his daughter was here to relax, so he could hunt for her. 

When he came back, tons of fish, he saw his daughter looking at some bright blue flowers, her eyes full of amazed. 

He just let the fish by her side, she was so peaceful, no bullies, no fear, that was his Dart, what he would give for her to be like that at home. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You know you can ask me anything." 

"How do you handle the pressure, how did you manage to overcome your fear to defeat those dragons?" 

Toothless stoped and thanked, when he fought the Red Death, he was terrified, spending years under her control made him freeze from fear, but when Hiccup saved him from drowning, determination took him, the need to help his friend get peace, 

With the bewilderbeast, he honestly makes him afraid after he killed the other one, the nice one that Cloudjumper followed, but when he broke from the control, all he felt was rage, that dragon, he later learned that the bewilderbeast had no more control than what he had, that Drago was truly the one on control, made him try to kill his best friend, and made him KILL his best friend's father, fear was forgotten, rage and vengeance took him to defeat the giant. 

Then there was the Death-Grippers, for them, it was mostly his love for Luna that made him fight them. They helped Grimmel kipnaped the one he loved, so he fought them, but on their own, he wouldn't really be afraid of the group. Thou he did had some revenge for them as they helped Grimmel kill his kind. 

So when he thought about it, it was his need to help Hiccup, to avenge Stoick and to save Luna, that made him abandoned any fear he had in other to fight. 

"Honeslty, I can't say I was not afraid, but when someone I loved like your mother or Hiccup was in danger, I just forgot my fear, I unconsciously putted down for them." 

"But you took them out like they were nothing, you are telling me that you were afraid of them, but out of nowhere you just, stoped fearing them ?" 

"Dart, when the ones you love are in danger, your heart takes over your mind, the fear is always there, but love always gets stronger." 

"Must be nice, I wish I could be like that." 

"You are, I know that."

Dart just snuggled on her father's side and went to sleep, hoping that being with him would keep the nightmares away. 

"Goodnight dad, I love you." 

"Goodnight sweaty, I love you too." 

And with that, father and daughter went to sleep together.


	5. Council meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna holds a meeting with their court to try to deal with Razor.

Luna was holding a meeting. 

With Toothless gone, she needs to be able to deal with the Freedom Killers before they get out of hand. 

"Stomfly, you said you have a contact inside the Freedom Killers." 

"Yes my queen, I have heard from my contact that they are using the current fear in other to increase their numbers, and on the east end, they are succeeding." 

"Great." 

"I say we go and crush them." Hookfang screamed.

"If we do that, then they would use our attack as an excuse to make everyone turn against us." Meatlug explained. 

"They are increasing numbers by each day, we must act." Barf added. 

"So that they can have a way to get more numbers, are you crazy !" Belch said to his other head. 

As the 4 argue, Luna turned to Cloudjumper. 

"What would you do." 

"Attacking them is out of the table, that is what they want, don't lay any claw on them unless they do it first." 

"Then how do we stop them." 

"We watch them for any mistake, Skullcawler reported that he saw members live the nest on the east side, where they are stronger, and if his reports are correct, each time they go more near a human population." 

"well shit" 

"There is more my queen, my contact told me about the leader of the Freedom Killers, a Skrill by the name or Razor." 

That made Luna freeze. 

Razor, the skrill she could never get along when they were kids, he was the cause of all of this ?

She remembers how he lost his parents, there is no confirmation that his mother died from humans, rumors points more to a snowstorm being to blame, his father on the other hand, was hunted by Drago, but then, why hate Toothless ?, he stopped Drago. 

"My queen." 

The Zippleback interrupted her thoughts. 

"There is something else we have." 

"Great." 

"Kai reported that there was something distressing on the south side." 

Kai was the Bewilderbeast that Drago had tortured since birth, ever since knowing that the giant had no more control that what Toothless had on those moments (when he killed Hiccup's father, something that still haunts him), he gave the bewilderbeast a chance, turns out Kai had no intention of being alpha, he turn out to be a great help, he mostly watched the south side, as its where most sea dragons hang out, he was their eyes underwater. 

"What did he say ?" 

"Nothing official, but he heard a couple of scauldrons talking about seeing some Death-grippers near the area. 

Death-Grippers! 

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, they can be another pack of death-grippers." Cloudjumper said. 

"Kai heard the scauldrons say that they were wearing armor." 

Oh god. 

"Could they be working with Razor ?" Meatlug asked 

"I don't think so, my contact says that Razor wants to avoid fighting as much as we do, and that pack is known to be merciless killers." Stormfly answered. 

"So we don't only have to worry about someone trying to lead an invasion without our consent, we also have the killers that made the night furies almost go extinct." 

Add Dart to her problems and she has enough to deal with for life. 

"Everyone but Cloudjumper and Stomrfly can leave." 

the 4 bowed to their queen and left. 

"Luna" Stormfly called her by her name, its time for the personal. 

"My contact, told me something else, this one strikes personally to Toothless and you." 

"What?" 

"He confirmed to me that it was Razor, the one that started the rumors of Dart." 

WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE. 

THAT SKRILL WAS THE ONE THAT MADE HER DAUGHTER SO MISERABLE, HE WAS THE ONE THAT ALMOST MADE HER......" 

"HE IS FUCKING DEAD." 

The queen was furious, it made her beyond piss, her back shining pink. 

When angry, Toothless and Ruffruner's backs shined blue, Luna and Pouncer's shinned pink, while Dart's shined purple, they think this was because she was the most mixed from the 3. 

"Luna calm down." 

"CALM DOWN, THAT BASTARD HAS BEEN TORMENTING MY LITTLE GIRL FOR YEARS ! BOTH OF YOU KNOW WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED!" 

"I know, and as her godfather, it pisses me off Razor would use her for his motives, but we need to calm down." 

Luna took deep breaths, she can't give Razor what he wants. 

"Dart is gone for now, so there is no need for Razor to keep spreading rumors if she can't hear them, which gives us time to figure out something." 

"What do you suggest ?" 

"Razor is playing the smart game, he knows that he can't defeat Toothless physically, so he is playing this with his brain, he wants to turn the dragons against us." 

"My contact said that Razor actually wants Toothless to join him, but hurting Dart ? how does he expects him to join him by hurting her." 

"Maybe by forcing him to agree, if he is the one that made the rumors of Dart, he can stop them, he probably is waiting for a bigger incident, get Toothless and you on a fragile position, and then make his move, he honestly thought of everything." 

"So that makes Toothless' mission to heal Dart more important." 

"Yes, in other for Razor to fail, the princess needs to build her confidence, when she returns, Razor will throw everything at her, she needs to be ready." 

"What about the Death-grippers ?" Stormfly asked. 

"I will ask Skullcrusher, Grump, Tornado, and Kai to keep an eye in all of their areas, should we confirm is them, then they need to be taken out, we know Razor wants to avoid fighting so he won't use the Death-grippers as a way to get power." 

"So we wait, great." 

The Queen went to her sons, while she won't tell them about everything, she does need their help.

"Listen to me, from now on, remember every dragon that says something about your sister, I want you to tell me or any member of the council how they look, stay away from the east from now on, and avoid talking about how your father and sister are gone, we must keep their departure as secret as possible, if they ask, your father is grieving and your sister is keeping him company." 

"Mom, what is going on ?" Pouncer asked. 

"Both of you know the problem with the Freedom Killers, we found out that their leader is using your sister in order to gain followers." 

"WHAT!" The princes yelled. 

"Oh they are dead." Ruffrunner growled. 

"Settle down you two. I ask you as your mother, to not do anything rash, please, until your father makes your sister more confident, we need to be ready, your sister will be attacked as soon as she returns, I trust of your father will succeed in helping her, but we need to be ready." 

The queen had tears on her eyes. "please boys, I beg you, help me, help your sister, we can't have another accident, this time we might not be fast enough." 

The Princes knew the situation was serious, and they can't imagine that happening again. 

"Ok mom, we will do it." 

The Queen and her sons just stood in silence. 

"Hey Mom, we were going to the waterfall, to relax, want to come?" Pouncer asked his mother. 

Luna didn't even think about it, if her daughter was having fun with her dad, she could have fun with her sons." 

"Of course, let's go."


	6. Not how I remembered  it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Dart reach the old Berk 
> 
> But something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while the others back home deal with Razor, Toothless and Dart have a problem of their own.

Dart and her father had been flying for two days now. 

"We should reach the island soon." 

Dart was glad, she was getting tired. 

She also wants to meet her father's old home, his stories made it look as a crazy place. 

She liked this trip, it was relaxing, even with all the flying, she was happy. 

She missed her family, her mother and brothers, how she wished they where there with them. 

She however didn't miss home, sure her family was amazing, and other dragons like Cloudjumper or Stormfly were great to be around. 

But she didn't miss the bullies, not a bit. 

"Dart, come here." her father called her. 

She immediately flew by her father's side. 

"What is it daddy?" 

"This smell, is not familiar, stay close." 

Shit, just her luck that her vacation gets ruined. 

Toothless wanted to scream. 

He gets his daughter to a vacation, for that she can relax, but then this happens when they arrive. 

"Dad, what do you smell." 

"I don't know, listen stay close." 

"Its not humans" he said. "I know their smell." 

"Its dragons." 

"Yes, but something is off." 

Toothless smelled again, there were dragons here, but it seems do off. 

As an alpha, he was able to recognize the species and the power they have. However there is something weird. Their power is lower than for its suppose species, way lower. 

"I know this dragons won't hurt us." 

"Why ?" 

"Their power, its lower thant its suppose to be." this is very weird. "I can feel a zippleback with no more strength than a a terrible terror." 

"How is that even possible." 

I have a idea, but its not good. 

Both of them could see the island, here they go. 

As they reached the island, they saw how destroyed it was, all of the work the humans did before Grimmel chased them out, it was gone. 

Dart couldn't believe what happened, if these dragons were so weak, how could this happen. 

"ITS THE ALPHA, HE IS BACK!"

Dart was surprised by the voice. 

It was a zippleback, its color was blue with red spots on its back, the voice sounded so off she couldn't even tell the gender. 

"HE IS BACK SISTER, HE IS BACK!" 

So its a female. 

She saw something impressive, the Zippleback tried to fly, but it couldn't lift up. 

"DART, STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Her father screamed. 

Dart flew more higher. "Dad?" 

"I know her symptoms, its the dragon flower." 

Dart got scared, she knew what those flowers could do, but one wasn't able to do that damage. 

Then they saw it, tons of green flowers on the hills, what the hell ? 

"This is not right, all the years I lived here, and there was never this much flowers, we barely saw 1" 

"Dad, look." 

Toothless looked down. 

It was not only the zippleback, everyone was showing the symptoms, how did this happen ?, the flower wasn't contegous, they even have the cure, her parents, brothers and her took it regular to avoid infection, in order for it to be so bad, every dragon must have touched a flower. 

But there is a rule every dragon follows, green flowers are a no. 

"ALPHA, PLEASE COME HELP US !" 

She looked at her father, he didn't know what to do. 

So much for a vacation.


	7. The Deadly Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Dart learn what has happened

After making sure they kept some distance, from dragons and specially the flowers, Toothless heard what happened. 

"After you defeated Drago, we where freed from his Bewilderbeast's control.

"I thought Drago took all his army to berk." 

"He took most of them, but he let someback on the ice cave, when Kai was defeated, we all woke up from his control." 

"After the initial shock, we all flew for months without some idea where to go, then, we heard that a Night Fury was the one that defeated Drago, the dragon that bonded with a human and together brought peace." 

"So we went there, since we were far away on the south , it took us months to reach Berk, but when we arrived, you were gone, the island was deserted." 

"We were chased out by another hunter, managed to get rid of him, far away from here on the west, where Berk is located now." 

"oh"

Toothless understood why where they here, but the flowers ? 

His daughter asked before him. 

"But, what about the flowers ! how did they reach this place." 

"After we reached here, we didn't know what to do, our Nadders need it some vegetables, we found some seeds on a old house, so we planted them, but the flowers came out, they grew so fast, we couldn't stop them." 

Oh, now Toothless knew exactly what happened. 

"The seeds you got belonged to a man that wanted us gone, he changed his ways, but he kept the seeds as humans used the flower for a cure for themselves, he died from old age just after Drago, his belongings where taken but it seems like they forgot the seeds, when Grimmel attacked, we left on a hurry so nobody checked." 

"But you can help us !" 

Dart looked at her father. 

"Yeah Dad, can you help them ? you and mom know the cure." 

"I know how to get it, but I don't see how, the most easy solution is to get a scauldron's poison, but all scauldrons left the area the same time we did. That means there is only one choice." 

"What ?" 

"A Flightmare, we didn't have any on berk, and there is only a few at home, they are rare species, but their bright blue skin can heal anything." 

"So we go find one and ask it to help us." 

"Its not that easy, finding them can be easy, I know one used to live on a island a bit more at south, but Flighmares are super protective with their skin, they don't give it early, not even I, and Alpha, might het them to give their scales."

All the dragons looked down at that, even Dart was sad for them, if the flower is not treated, death will take them. 

She had an idea. 

"Wait dad, in one of your stories, you told me about some of your friends in the southern islands. 

"The berserkian Dragons ! I have not seen them on a while, but maybe they can help get the flight mare." 

Toothless looked at Dart, he can't leave her here, as much as he hates it, he needs to bring her with him. 

"Dart listen, you are to stay close with me, if my friends are still there, then we will be welcomed, however, you are not to face the flightmare with me, they are aggressive, and they are unpredictable." 

"Yes dad." 

"Alright, everyone, I can't promise you that we will succeed, but we will try." 

As father and daughter left, they heard the cheers behind them. 

"Razor, we have a problem." said a orange Nadder 

"What is it." 

"The Queen announced the sightings of some Death-Grippers on the area, they believe they are the pack that followed Grimmel." 

That was unexpected, Death-Grippers are insanely violent, so he worried of what it could mean, the second thing is that if they are truly here, the Alpha, the Queen, and their council will be the ones to defeat them, more the first two and the Bewilderbeast than any one else, the Stormcutter and the Nadder where great fighters as well but the others are just there for back up. If the Alpha comes out as a hero again, he would loose more followers. 

"There is something else." 

"What" 

"Both the Alpha and the Princess have not been seen for sometime, while they state they are grieving for the human, I think it might be something, else." 

"What do you think ?" 

"I heard rumors that the Queen knows you spread the rumors of the princess, I think the Alpha might have taken her away so she can heal, then he will deal with us, Razor I think we may have a mole." 

"A mole huh, well tell me what else you can find, and keep me informed on the Death-Grippers situation as well, that is not something to take easy." 

"Yes sir." 

So the royals found out of his plans, and the Alpha was trying to heal his child, he was a good father, just like his. 

The Alpha and princess going away might not be on his plans, and the Death-Grippers were concerning but...

This makes things way more fun.


	8. One of the two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Dart meet Windshear and Slethur, when they tell them what has happened on the island all they years since Toothless was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So probably you noticed that this story is now connected to my Frozen story, while there would not be a direct crossover in this or the other story, they are both leading up to when the night fury and the snow queen collide.

Berseker island. 

He hasn't been here ever since he became Alpha. 

Do they still remember him, are Slethur and Windshear still there ? 

God, how did a vacation with his daughter became this. 

But maybe seen old friends could help her. 

He honestly has no idea. 

"Dad, so you have friends her, did mom meet them, did the orders did." 

"I hope they are still here, no your mother doesn't know them I saw them last a year before I met her, only Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang know them." 

"So I am the first of the family meeting them." she said smugly. 

"Yep, you are, they are good dragons, loyal to their humans, Fishlegs was actually in love with one of them before he and Ruffnunt became an item." 

Then, both of them were approached by a grey dragon. 

"So, after all this years, you finally return eh Toothy, heard you became Alpha, should I bow ?" 

Toothless just rolled his eyes. "Hello Winshear, long time not seen." 

"I should say that, you don't come for a year, and then we realize you Berkians moved away and....." 

She looked at Dart. 

"Wait a sec, Toothless... is she yours ?!" 

"Yes, Windshear, this is my daughter and heir, Dart." 

"WAIT, YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A DAUGHTER, YOU MET ANOTHER NIGHT FURY, HOW ?!" 

"She is a light fury actually, her name is Luna, met her a year after the alpha thing." 

"And is it true you took down, a BEWILDERBEAST !" 

"Yes, though he and I are cool now, he is one of my advisors." 

"Classic Toothy, making your enemies your friends, by the way, how is Hiccup ?" 

Toothless looked down at that. 

"Hiccup died 4 days ago." 

"Oh Toothy, I am sorry, I had no idea." 

"Relax, I know you didn't know, most of the riders are gone, only Tuffnut remains, most of them died from age, except Snoutlout, he died being stupid." 

"Well that I can expect, Heather and Dargur are both gone as well, Dargur died 3 years ago, and Heather has been dead for 2 months, age took them both." 

"Oh, I am sorry, how are you guys doing." 

"We still protect the humans, both of them have kids, so we take care of them and their children, speaking of we, I need to bring you Slethur." 

As they flew Toothless asked her a question. 

"By the way, is the Flightmare still here." 

"Barely seen but yeah, why ?" 

"I got some dragons sick from the flower, I need the cure and there are no scauldrons." 

"oh." 

"I liker her dad, she seems funny." 

"Well thank you princess."

"Hey Slethur, you won't believe who came by." 

Slethur looked at his best friend and he didn't believe who he saw. 

"By the gods, Toothless, is it really you ?" 

"Hey there Slethur, good to see you again." 

"The pleasure is mine my friend, and who is this that joins you, I am having a hard time believing it." 

"Princess Dart, nice to meet you." 

"Princess huh, so you are an alpha "

"And a daddy, can you believe it Slethur, our Toothy has found love and had a child, by the way is she the only one?" 

"No, I have two sons that are at home with their mother." 

"So why are you here only with your daughter.....o a father daughter trip, got ya." 

Slethur thinks there is more than what Windshear is said there is more to it, but is not his business.

"Its an honor Princess Dart, what can I do for you two." 

"We have a flower problem, some dragons were left behind and got infected, the scauldrons left, so I need a Flightmare." 

"That can be a problem, he is still here, but no one gets close to him, to aggressive." 

Slethur then remembered something. 

"Say Toothless mind coming with me, I need to show you something, bring your daughter." 

"If I can bring her then sure." 

"What are these paintings ?" Dart asked 

"I found this cave while patrolling some years ago, wanted to ignore it but two paintings made me unable too." 

Dart wondered why, then she saw it. 

Both paintings had her father. 

"It took me a while to read this human language, but I managed, they say this paintings symbolize the dragon, that will bring peace both between us and with humans." 

"I am sure the one of humans is with Hiccup, so it most be complete." 

"That's what I thought, but then I saw the human in the painting wasn't Hiccup." 

Wait What. 

She saw the painting and saw that Slethur was right, that is not Hiccup, its a woman. 

"Who is she." her father asked. 

"Legends say that she lives on the kingdoms far on the north, where the viking tribes don't rule anymore, not much is none about her in this lands, all I know is that they call her, The Snow Queen." 

"The Snow Queen." 

"Ah enough with the prophecys Slethur." 

"I had to show him Windshear, if this turns to be truth, he is bound to meet her and possibly fight her, and they say she is most powerful human out there." 

Toothless cleared his throat. 

"I thank you for the warning Slethur, should I meet this Snow Queen, I will be prepared, but I need to focus on healing the dragons and return home in 11 days." 

"Of course, I will personally help you find the Flightmare." 

"Hey I haven't been in an adventure in years, count me in as well." Windshear added. 

"Me too, I won't stay here dad, I am coming with you, you told me this 14 days where for us to be together and I want to be with you." 

Toothless hesitated at first, but he thought, if she helps heal these dragons, it could help her confidence. 

Everything must work out, Luna would kill him if anything hurts their daughter. 

"Let's go."


	9. A Queen and a Terrorist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Razor have a private meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, suicide is mentioned in this chapter.

Luna watched her sons sleep. 

They looked so peaceful, she can't wake them up for this. 

With a flight, she flew out of the cave. 

She met with Stormfly and Cloudjumper. 

"You sure you want to do this." 

"I just want to speak to him." 

So the 3 flew out of the hidden world. 

She can't believe she agreed to this, but she does want to say somethings to him. 

Razor.

She saw him near an abandoned island near the falls. 

With him, there was an orange nadder, and a yellow monstrous nightmare. 

"Queen Luna, what an honor for you to meet me." 

"Razor, I hope this is important, I have kids you know." 

"Oh I know my Queen, your sons and our heir, speaking of her, why hasn't she been seen for days." 

Luna stood quiet after that. 

"And also, where is the Alpha ?, I made sure to invite him too, but he is not here." 

Luna growled. 

"My dear Luna, you really thought I wouldn't notice that your mate and daughter were gone." 

"And you thought I didn't notice that you were the one that made my daughter so miserable." 

"I will admit, that might have gone a bit to far from what I intended." 

Luna lost it at that. 

"A bit far, a bit far Razor, no, it didn't just went a bit to far, IT WENT TO FAR!" 

Razor looked a bit shocked, and scared, the Queen was powerful, he can't forget that. 

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS TO SEE YOUR CHILD BARELY SMILE, BARLEY EAT, AND CAN'T EVEN SLEEP, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR LITTLE COMMENTS HAVE DONE, SHE TRIED TO END HER LIFE RAZOR, MY DAUGHTER TRIED TO END HER OWN LIFE BECAUSE OF YOUR COMMENTS, IF TOOTHLESS DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN GONE, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID ?!" 

Razor looked at her in shock. 

He even had some regret. 

"As you know my Queen, I know very well what is to loose family, no matter our past, I didn't nor never want that to happen to you." 

She looked at him. 

"Then why do this, why want war, Razor ?, imagine all the families that can be separated from it." 

"I know that, but imagine all of the families that can loose their love ones if the humans attack us, it's time to strike once and for all." 

"Razor, the humans don't want that." 

"Luna, I know the ones your mate loved won't, but there is more than just them out there, there is even a rumor you know, a human female, that lives way at north, that has the power to take down the most dangerous dragons, what if she and your mate fought. what if she can take him down, you will loose the dragon you love, the father of your children, will you take the chance." 

"Thats only a rumor Razor." 

"And it might be fake, I agree, but I used it to prove you a point, tell me, will you take a risk of loosing him ?" 

"I will never take a risk of having him fight." 

Both looked at each other, it was clear that they won't see the other's viewpoint.

"I promise I will end the rumors of your daughter, I will tell my followers to stop spreading them and will let you make damage control." 

"Razor, there is no time for fighting against us, there are Death-Grippers in the area, you know as well as me that they don't care about families, they will kill anyone they can, both dragons and humans." 

"Then I hope you stop them, your mate took them down once, he can do it again when he returns, goodbye Luna." 

"Goodbye Razor." 

The path for peace seems more foggy than ever before.


	10. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless catches up with his friends.

"Be careful, he is not happy when someone sees him, and is extremely violent." Slethur told them. 

"Idiot should have been banished years ago." Windshear snarled. 

"Well I am glad you didn't." 

"Yeah, considering the circumstances, dealing with him, might be the best." 

"I don't get it, why is he so violent." 

"We have no idea princess, Flightmares are loners by nature, they don't like living on nests." 

"There is a reason why there aren't any back at home, they just can't stand being with other dragons, even mates don't last together for a lot of time, two weeks the most, the biggest bond is a mother taking care of her children while they are kids, but as soon as they grow up, they take different paths, and never meet again." 

"Oh." 

"So Toothy, heard that alphas can control a dragon to do what they want, care to make this less threatening for us." 

"I felt how it is to get controlled against your will, never will do that to other dragons." 

"Figures." 

They arrived at a cave on the night. 

"There are no paintings in this one Slethur ?" 

"No, Winshear, this is just a good place to rest, the Flightmare's nest is a bit more above us, so we need to rest to face him." 

"I assume he won't help us if we tell him." 

"Doesn't hurt to try, but it would probably don't work." 

Toothless snuggled his daughter. 

"Flightmare have to protect their scales at all cost, without them, they are done for, it is what allows them to defend themselves from any attacks." 

"Oh, makes sense." 

Dart fell asleep on her father's side after that. 

"Your daughter, there is pain on her eyes, is she ok ?" 

Toothless sighted. 

"She is physically fine, but the pressure of being an alpha has gotten to her, and she is bullied constantly, she has some confidence issues and then some dragons take advantage for that." 

"Poor thing, who would even think of bullying her." 

"Idiots that's who." 

"Why not banish them?" 

"I got this group of rebels that are trying to make an attack against the humans." 

"WHY ?!" 

"I don't know, I left before the meeting, we have an informant in the group, but the situation with Dart became critical, so I had to leave it to Luna." 

"You did the right thing my friend, you are a good father, the little one is lucky, and while I saw the pain, I also saw the greatness she helds." 

"There he is." 

The group where hiding behind some groups own they saw him 

The Flightmare.


	11. The Flightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and the others reach the Flightmare, he is not happy.

"Oh god, that ugly face of his, I hate it." 

"Be nice Windshear." 

"Why, he is never nice." 

"By the way, don't you know his name ?" 

That made both Berserkian dragons quiet. 

"You know, he is been here for years, and we still don't know his name." 

"Ooops." 

"So you have a dragon that is aggressive, and you don't even know his friend." 

"Hey, you met him before."

"Once, once in my life I have seen him, if it wasn't for the flower, I wouldn't even ask for him." 

"He has a point Windshear." 

"Don't take his side Slethurt, I thought we were best friends!" 

"We are, doesn't mean we have to agree all the time." 

"Oh come on, hey Toothy, you and Stormfly almost never fight right." 

"Actually we rarely agree, I am fine with it, she is one of the few that speaks freely with me being Alpha." 

"Ha, I would never bow to you Toothy." 

"If you didn't, mom would force you, trust me, she is scary when she is angry." 

"Still can't believe you found a mate, or that you have kids." 

"All right, enough with the chat, let's move." 

So the 4 dragons made their move. 

"Stay beside me Dart." 

"Yes Dad." 

So the 4 moved slowly. 

To bad the Flightmare was a paranoid dragon. 

"Who is there ?, show the fuck up now." 

"Ah, I forgot about his cursing." 

"Dart, don't tell your mother I took you to a dragon full of curses." 

"I can smell you....Slethur, Windshear, I know you are there and,,,,is that the night fury ?, it's been so long, I can't sense the Nadder or the humans though. 

"You know what, enough with hiding, except you princess, you stay hidden." 

"What, why ?" 

"He doesn't recognize your smell, you are the surprise." 

"Stay here Dart, remember the lessons, he is a prey in this scenario, we will pin him down so you and Windshear can take the scales." 

"Ah, so you trust me with your daughter, thanks Toothy." 

So with that, Toothless and Slethur stood up, and let the Flightmare see them. 

"So you're back, thought we got rid of you." 

"It is not him the people want gone." 

"Yeah, then why not kick me out, o wait, it's my scales." 

"Are you going to be kind to us and let us take some." 

"Ahhh, let me think, no, fuck off." 

Luna will kill him for Dart listening to all this cursing. 

"You know, I do want a round two, Night Fury." 

"And you know what, I do need to release some stress, and since my mate is not here, a fight might do me some good, so bring it." 

The Flightmare attacked Toothless, but the Night Fury had fought a Bewilderbeast and Death-Grippers after they saw each other for the last time, so he was way more experienced, he dodged all of the Flightmare's attack, and made his more powerful, the Flightmare was in defense mode in two minutes." 

"How are you so fucking strong ?" 

"When you become Alpha, yeah, you get stronger." 

"NOOO, I won't give you my scales." 

But before he could fly away, Slethur tackled him. 

"Windshear, now !" 

Windshear tried to get the scales, but the Flightmare shot her, and pushed Slethur away.

"Good luck healing those dragons alpha, I...." 

But using the surprise element, Dart ambushed him, she bit his skin, and got many scales.

Before he could hurt his daughter, Toothless pushed him away from her, and kicked the Fligtmare into a clift, while he managed to fly before hitting the ground, he was unable to continue fighting.

"Wait, there is more of you......I am out of here, take the scales, I don't fucking care, they will grow back anyway." 

As he flew away, Windshear screamed. 

"Wait, tell us your name.......ah shoot, he's gone." 

"He won't leave the island, the food he likes is only here." 

Toothless went to his daughter. 

"Dart, you did it ! you got the scales and basically saved those dragons." 

"I did it, I did it dad." 

Toothless felt immense joy at seeing his daughter's confidence grow.


	12. Healing/ You have to come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless manages to heal the other dragons, when he gets a dreaded message, he has to come back home, and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to "The Legend of Anthony Edward Stark." being finished, this story will now be updated on the mornings, and it might get a 2nd update on a day.

Slethur asked one of the humans to make the cure. 

After it was done, the 4 came to the old Berk. 

"ALPHA, YOU ARE BACK." 

"Yeesh, never thought it was this bad." 

"Yeah, get used to it." 

"It's always like that for you Toohty." 

"Yep, things always take a turn for the worst." 

"And you fix them, right dad." 

"I try." 

With that Toothless landed on his old home, feeling more safe with a cure on hand. 

"Everyone, make a line, there is enough cure for all of you." 

Every dragon cheared. 

"So, how long until they can fly again." 

"It will take them a week at least, they are very weak, and they need to work on their strength, they also need to feed themselves." 

"We can give them some food, but no all of them will fit on Berserker island. " 

"I can take them to the hidden world, I will leave a map, don't let anyone see it, that place must stay hidden, I am trusting you two." 

"Of course my friend." 

"And we will come and visit you, I want to meet the dragon that stole your heart." 

"Something tell me that I need to be scared about you meeting Luna." 

"Not to mention Ruffrunner dad, if Windshear meets him, the two will prank everyone at home." 

"Wait, one of your sons is a prankster, oh hell yea, I'm coming soon." 

"Great." 

"Get ready dad." 

Toothless saw a change in his daughter. 

She was eating more, and she seemed happier. 

Maybe this issue actually helped her.

But they would only find out when they returned. 

Still, they had some days left, better to enjoy them before that they started making their way back. 

"Dad." 

"Yes honey?" 

"Are you ok ?" 

"Of course, why do you ask ?" 

"You seemed spaced out." 

"I was just thinking, look at you, you saved those dragons." 

"I didn't fight the Flightmare." 

"No, you got the scales, the most important part of the issue." 

"Ah dad, thanks." 

"I am proud of you Dart, never forget that." 

"Thanks Dad." 

Dart then nuzzled her father, but when she opened her eyes, she something weird. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes." 

"Aren't those Barf and Belch '" 

WAIT WHAT. 

It was the green Zippleback, why were they here. 

"I told you they were here." 

"How was I suppose to know." 

"From what Luna told us, you should have known." 

"She told us they where on a island Toothless went with Hiccup, there are many of them." 

Toothless approached them. 

"Barf, Belch, what are you doing here." 

Barf immediately looked at his friend. 

"Toothless, thank god, you need to come back, now." 

"What, something happened, are Luna and the boys fine, is it the Freedom Killers." 

"Your mate and sons are fine, for now, and no, it's not the Freedom Killers, they are actually falling apart." 

"The what is it ?" 

"Death-Grippers, the pack with Grimmel, they are back, and they got more numbers, they attacked the east side, dragons are dead." 

Oh shit. 

"They declared war, they want to kill everyone, and they are not waiting for long to strike."


	13. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first strike is made, but not by Razor nor Luna.

Meanwhile on the hidden world. 

"What do you mean we lost some dragons ?" 

"Razor, it seems our plan with the princess might have backfired, some dragons learned the truth, and they weren't happy that you purposely made a girl suffer." 

Razor couldn't believe this, then again, it was probably the mole that they had, he knew it was a matter of time that Luna would take action. 

He made a mistake, he should have never bothered the princess to the point he did, it was working at first, but once the Alpha and the Queen found out, then he should have known it could have backfired, and it has. 

"Any idea on who the mole is ?" 

"No." 

"Find him or her, we can't let more information leak." 

"We believe it wasn't the mole only." 

"What ?" 

"The princes found out from their mother what happened, they decided to fight back, and told the other dragons what you did, keeping the princess' incident secret, we have been kick out of the north side, the west side supporters are decreasing, and the little we had on the south is gone, our only sea dragon was among the deserters, we lost our eyes on the sea." 

"Damn." 

Razor should have known the Queen would have told her sons, they were protective and supportive of their sister, and they were smart, they decided to fight him in his own game, and being the sons of Toothless, they had much more power than him. 

"Anything we can use, maybe we can use that the Alpha and the Princess are gone." 

"The Queen got ahead of you, she revealed that herself, when they confronted her on what her sons were saying, she confirmed it, with Cloudjumper and Stormfly confirming it as well, she also publicly revealed you identity as the leader." 

DAM, Luna had gotten him. What happened, how could he have gone so wrong, where did he fail." 

"Razor, I must tell you this, I am quitting as well." 

WHAT! 

Claw, his trusted orange nadder, his second in command, was leaving ? 

"Why, you where with me all this time !" 

"I agreed with you in the humans thing, I was hesitant on fighting them, but figured you would have a plan to make your points clear, that you had a plan to stop them, it was when I learned you were torturing a girl, that I started to see the truth, and hearing what almost happened, made me realize that this is not correct, this is not what I want." 

"Truth, what do you mean with truth ?" 

"This is not about the good of dragon kind, this is about revenge, for your parents, I understand that Razor, you can feel pain, anger, but you are doing this for a selfish, while maybe justified reason, and you almost took a daughter away from her father, mother and brothers." 

"I didn't know it was that bad." 

"Doesn't change the fact you did it, I didn't hesitate to tell Stormfly as soon as I learned, I may not be a father, but my brother has kids, and I know how he would feel if someone did that to his kids, I can't imagine the pain Toothless and Luna felt." 

That made Razor stop. 

Claw was the mole, he had been talking to the mole all this time, giving him more information. 

Who knows what could happen now, his revolution, his attack. was dying before it stated. 

"Claw...." 

"Goodbye Razor, I hope you find peace, you didn't deserve to have your parents taken away, but many humans don't deserve what you want to do to them, and Dart didn't deserve all that pain." 

With that Claw flew away. 

Razor didn't try to stop him, if the dragons saw him attacking Claw, his falling stand would fall even more.

"FUCK, FUCK." 

"Oh, we know that feeling, despair, don't worry little skrill, we will continue your movement, only with a different purpose, kill everyone." 

Razor looked at the voice. 

Death-Grippers, tons of them, they invaded his layer just after Claw left. 

"The nadder distracted you enough for us to sneak in, we are sad to let him live, we will change that soon, but first, let us have fun with your followers." 

The Death-Grippers attacked his remaining followers, they stood no chance. 

Razor tried to fight, but he was not a good one, he was completely defenseless in a matter of minutes. 

"LUNA !" 

Luna looked at the voice, Stormfly. 

Ruffrunner and Pouncer looked at her in curiosity, their godmother had never screamed that high. 

"Stormfly, what is it." 

The other dragons in the council were there, they were having another meeting to deal with Razor, the nadder was unusually late, now it seem they are about to know why. 

"There was an attack, it happened just after Claw told me that the Freedom Killers had many deserters, even he quitted when he learned what happened to Dart." 

Luna's first thought was that Razor grew desperate, and attacked them.

"Did Razor do something." 

"Razor's dead." 

"WHAT !" 

"It's the Death-Grippers, they attacked his nest when it was vulnerable, as many dragons left it, the attack happened just when Claw met me, I didn't see his body, but there was skrill scales all around the area." 

Luna froze with fear, Razor was dead, their enemy they were trying to take down, had been taken down by a bigger, more deadlier enemy.

"How many dead." 

"13 confirmed, with Razor it could be 14. " 

"Are the Death-Grippers still here ?" 

"No, this was just a message." 

Killing 13 dragons just a message, oh god. 

"Everyone, secure the nest, get all of the warrior dragons ready, as for now, we are at war." 

It pained her to do this, but Toothless needs to return, now. 

"I need someone to go and find Toothless, tell him he has to return now." 

"We'll do it." Barf and Belch offered. 

"Good, go now !" 

As the zippleback left, she looked at the others." 

"Everyone else, get prepared, Hookfang, Meatlug, Grump, I want you to take some dragons and secure the eggs, Kai, see what the underwater world knows, close the underwater entrance, and then go and bring the injured, Stormfly and Skullcrusher, go gather the army." 

"Yes my Queen." They all said. 

She turned to Cloudjumper.

"You stay here with us, help me navigate the troops and securing the borders while Toothless returns." 

"Off course." 

She looked at her sons.

"From now on, you stay with me, always, don't go out without me, you will be on my sight at all times." 

"Yes mom." 

Luna then looked at the sky, this had turned very bad so soon. 

"Come back Toothy, we need you, I need you."


	14. Flying Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless must hurry back home, as war will begin anytime soon.

Toothless couldn't believe this.

The Death-Grippers were back. 

Those psychotic killers where trying to kill every dragon that was under his care. 

"How many are they?" 

"We don't know." 

"And are you sure they aren't with the freedom killers." 

"They killed their leader, so that's a definite no." 

"Wait, you know who lead the Freedom Killers." 

Barf and Belch looked at each other. 

"Oh boy, you're gonna be mad." 

"Their leader was a Skrill named Razor, he was Luna's childhood rival." 

"Ok....did he hurt her." 

"No but......." 

The Zippleback heads really didn't want to tell Toothless what Razor did, but they had to. 

"He was......the one that began all of the rumors on Dart, he did it too weaken you." 

Everything stopped for Toothless. 

That Skrill....should be glad that he is dead. 

His daughter suffered for years, she almost......

Because of him. because he wanted an attack on the humans.

Toothless didn't notice he was glowing blue. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HE DID WHAT ?, THAT PEICE OF SHIT, HE SHOULD BE GLAD HE IS DEAD, I HOPE THE DEATH-GRIPPERS DID IT SLOWLY." 

"Has your father always been able to do that?" Windshear asked. 

"Yep, I can do it too, only that I glow purple." 

"Wow." 

"To use a child for his own purposes, what a disgraceful individual." Slethur said. 

"Yeah, well his movement is pretty much over, before the Death-Grippers attacked, Ruffrunner and Pouncer told every one the truth, of course not saying anything about the incident, after learning the truth, many of Razor's followers, including his right hand dragon, that was actually working fo us, he was Stormfly's informant, abandoned him." 

"And for the few that remained, well, the Death-Grippers took care of them." 

"GOOD, BECAUSE IF THEY DIDN'T, I WOULD...." 

"Dad, it's ok, he is dead, calm down." 

Toothless calmed down, he looked at his daughter. 

"I am angry too, but you know, to hear that there was nothing truly wrong with me, that it was the lies someone told that made dragons attack me, it's a relief." 

His daughter was right, Razor was dead, nothing he could do about it, he should be happy that she can now go home without the fear of being bullied. 

"You're right, he is dead, there is nothing we can do about it, except that Dart, NOTHING is wrong with you, I am glad you're starting to realize that, you're going to be a great Alpha when the time comes, I know that." 

Dart smiled. 

"Eh, Toothy, we are really liking this moment, but we need to go back now, the Death-Grippers won't wait for much." 

"Right, they are a priority." 

He turned to Windhsear and Slethur. 

"I can't thank you enough for your help.." 

"Hell no, there is no goodbyes for now Toothy, we're coming with you." 

"What ?, but what about your island ?" 

"My friend, if this Death-Grippers are as deadly as they sound, then we are all in danger, you're gonna need all the help you can get." 

"Besides, I do want to see your home, and meet your mate." 

Toothless could only nod, he does need help. 

"I will return for those who are recovering soon." 

"We understand alpha, go and fight for home." 

He turned to the others. 

"Let's go."


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless returns to his family.

Hookfang and Meatlug were evacuating the east side .

"We need to get everyone out, the Death-Grippers have taken Razor's nest." 

"How many are they ?" 

"Way more than the ones that were with Grimmel, it seems he had more on his command, probably the bastard didn't expect to die, so he left some at home." 

"Why are they still following his ideals, he is dead." 

"Cloudjumper says that Death-Grippers are naturaly violent, and this one spent all of their lives with Grimmel." 

"But look at Kai, he was with Drago, as soon as his gone, Kai changes and become more friendly." 

"The backgrounds are similar, but there is one great difference. Drago tutored Kai to follow him, so Kai didn't want to do his biding, he was forced to. When Drago was gone, Kai was free to do what he wanted, which was not what Drago made him do. The Death-Grippers where poisoned by their own venom but.... that was more so that they couldn't be controlled by an Alpha, they where with Grimmel willingly, they liked what they did with him." 

"So killing is fun for them, oh god." 

"Just like the Red Death." 

"Maybe worst. She just wanted control, and killed anyone that disobeyed her. This guys just want to kill." 

"You're right then, it is worst." 

One of the dragons came to them. 

"The nests are evacuated, mothers went to the southern caves to hide their eggs." 

"Good, I doubt the Death-Grippers can do much against a Bewilderbeast." 

"Not to mention they can't swim, and that area is mostly water." 

"So the eggs are safe, good, go back to the north, the Queen will give you orders soon." 

"Everyone, mark your eggs so that there is no confusion, choose the level of the cave depending on how your species handles water. If your tidal, use the underwater caves. Stokers must use the upper caves. Mothers that aren't great fighters stay and protect every egg, not just yours. The Queen wants every wants every dragon that can fight in the north as soon as possible, GO !" 

Kai was organizing the egg protection. 

There where no Death-Grippers on Drago's army, he actually considered them to violent. That told Kai everything. 

Even if they where Strike class, who generally got along very well with water. Death-Grippers can't swim, so the southern caves where the best choice. 

Kai created an order on each of the classes so that the eggs could not be hurt by water, so sea dragons in the bottom, and it went like that all the way up, to the dragons that can't swim. 

"Follow the order from bottom to top, Tidal, Strike, Mystery, Tracker, Boulder, Sharp, Storker." 

He had to get all the warriors to Luna fast, they need to plan fast. 

"Stormfly, report." Cloudjumper called her. 

"Claw managed to get most of Razor's old followers to help us." 

"Good." 

"Everyone is coming here to help, even the Whispering Deaths, who don't like Toothless that much, are coming to help." 

"There is no time for quarrels right now, everyone is neccecary. By the way, do the Whispering Deaths now where the Screaming Death is ?" 

"They don't, but they are looking for his mother, she can call him." 

"That's good, the more giants the better." 

"Hookfang and Meatlug have evacuated the east and are on their way back." 

"Is there any sign of Barf and Belch ?" 

"They made it outside the falls, after that they left alone, no sign of them returning" 

"They must return soon. We need him." 

"We do." 

Luna was on the crystal she was with Toothless the first time he was here. 

"Everyone, stay quiet." 

Her sons where standing just beside her. 

"Everyone stop talking, let me......SILENCE!" 

Everyone was quiet after that. 

"As I speak with you, we have confirmed 13 deaths, with 1 unconfirmed, from the Death-Gripper attacks. We have confirmation that this are the same dragons that followed Grimmel, only that this time they have reinforcements. Every dragon that can fight needs to get ready, each of you are signed to an area, each group has two leaders. Your job is simple, protect our home, don't show this killers mercy, they won't show you that. I f you are to injured, flee, if you can fight alongside someone all the time, better. Don't engage a Death-Gripper alone unless there is no choice. Protect yourself, be careful, think of your families when fighting, I know this are tough enemies, but we can fight this together." 

Many dragons cheered.

"I should let you make the speeches always love." 

It was Toothless, he was back! Her mate and daughter where back. 

"Dad!" Her sons rushed to their father. 

"Hello Boys, good to see you." 

"Sis." 

"Hiya brothers." 

She looked at her daughter. She was happier, more calm, not stressed. Whatever Toothless did worked.

"Toothy." She nuzzled her mate. 

"Hi Luna." 

"Seems that your plan worked." 

"Ah, healing some dragons from the flower makes you more confident." 

"THE FLOWER ?!" 

"Ah, long story, I'll tell you later, after with deal with this. And look, I got help." 

She saw two dragons she didn't know. 

"Luna, this are my old friends, Slethur and Windshear, they are here to help. They also helped me with Dart." 

"It's a pleasure, Queen Luna." 

"It's a pleasure too, thank you for helping my daughter." 

"MOM." 

"Dart, my baby." 

Luna nuzzled her daughter, glad to see her better. 

As she checked her over, you can't expect her to ignore the flower thing, Toothless went to resume the planning. 

Her family was back together, she felt hope.


	16. Defend the Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death-Grippers try to reach the eggs.

Stormfly was watching the eggs with her team.

Skullcrusher and Kai where with her. 

Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug where the leaders on the west side. 

The East side was deserted.

Toothless and Luna took care of the North Side, Cloudjumper stayed with them as well. 

Slethur joined the royals, Claw was with the ones on the west, and Windshear was here with her. 

"Everything is too quiet." Skullcrasher said. 

"Listen carefully, they will try to be sneaky." Kai said. 

Stormfly agreed, this where natural killers. 

"Hope they aren't as ugly as that Flightmare." 

"Wait you met him again ?" 

"Dart had the pleasure of ripping his scales, and Toothless pushed him off a cliff. I had the pleasure of watching his face." 

"Dam it, I would have liked to see that." 

God she still hates the Flightmare, after what he did to Astrid. 

"Focus you two." 

"Right." 

Wing beats started to be heard. 

Red and black spots where noticed. 

They're here. 

20 Death-Grippers flew up to them. 

They where outnumbered, but she wasn't a fool to think that they will just beat them. 

"Hehehehe, look at this brothers, they are trying to keep us from the eggs." 

"Those eggs, they look so delicious, mhm, I want one NOW!" 

"Patience brothers, we must get rid of this guys, but by all means, enjoy killing them." 

"We always enjoy killing." 

So the Death-Grippers charged. 

Stormfly let a roar, her team charged. 

Skullcrusher charged at them, taking two with him and slamming them into the wall.

"Get them to the water, they can't see." 

"We need to make the group, so that Kai can charge at them." 

So all of the dragons tried to push the Death-Grippers to a side. Kai stooging guarding the egg caves. He started charging his ice blast. 

Stormfly saw something horrible. 

A Death-Gripper got it's sting, and stabbed a Gronckle in the neck. 

"NO !" She screamed as the Grockle fell to the water, dead. 

She roared and charged at the Death-Gripper. 

She grabbed him with her legs, and slammed him into the wall. 

He charged her fire blast, and shoot it on his face. 

The Death-Gripper made the mistake of opening his mouth to shoot acid, his body was filled with fire. 

Stormfly let the dead bastard fall. 

She saw him struggle to swim, and drown. 

Another Death-Gripper grabbed her by surprise. 

"Ah, the nadder that is the Alpha's confident, let's see what face he makes when I show him your dead body." 

Before he could stab her. Windshear grabbed his tail.

"Sorry bud, no killing allowed." 

She then swing the Death-Gripper out of Stormfly and sent him flying, just so that Skullcrusher could slam him to the wall, knocking him out and dropping him to the ocean. 

"Come on, lets get this bastards to the wall." 

So the dragons circled the Death-Grippers, making them be cornered by a wall. 

When they where all grouped, it was time.

"NOW KAI !"

So every dragon flew away as soon as Kai shot his ice blast. 

The Death-Grippers didn't see it coming, the ice blast caught them and they were quickly frozen to death. 

The few that escaped fled. 

"They are going to the North, let's go !"


	17. A Fight to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death-Grippers attack the North

Toothless and Luna saw how Stormfly and most of her group returned.

"Kai managed to take out most of the ones that attacked the eggs. It seems that the Death-Grippers got scared of him, bur he must stay there so that they leave the eggs alone." 

"That's fine, go get in position." 

"How many where there." 

"20, only 2 made it out." 

"The reports said that they were 50 in total, so we need to expect 32." 

That sounds low, but with this dragons you could never be prepared enough. 

"Here they come." 

The 32 Death-Grippers made their entrance as a red and black wave. 

They stopped just before the wave of dragons ready to defend their home. 

Toothless looked for their leader. 

"Well well Alpha, we meet again." 

It was the Death-Gripper that had the scar on his eye. 

"We never actually met, I don't even know your name." 

"Of course, pardon me, I am Poison, feating name right." 

"It is, what do you want." 

"To kill, nothing more. My pack truly make our species' reputation real. Unlike some others who have an objective, a motive to defy you, like the Skrill. We just...like to kill." 

"So family, friends, that means nothing to you ?" 

"Nop." 

"Wow, you guys are truly disgusting." 

"Thanks, now let's be honest, we know we won't be able to kill all of you." 

"So why are you here ?" 

"We want to see how many we can kill." 

So with that. Poison signaled his pack, and they attacked. 

Toothless roared, and his group charged. 

The two waves soon collided. 

The dragons fought viciously. 

Fire clashed with acid.

The Death-Grippers had no plan, they just striked with their stings, hoping to get the vitals. 

That gave Luna an idea. 

"Someone grab their sting while the other takes them out." 

She and Toothless did just that. She grabbed one's sting and pulled it, not allowing him to use it. Toothless then made a strike on the Death-Gripper's neck. The killer fell soon after. 

Multiple dragon team ups did that. 

Barf and Belch each grabbed a sting, while Hookfang and Meatlug took the dragons out. 

Cloudjumper, Slethur, and Skullcrusher slamed the Death-Grippers on the walls. 

Stormfly and Windshear teamed up but opening their mouths and shooting fire at their mouths. 

"Just like old time eh Stormy." 

"You're right on that Windy." 

Poison saw that his pack falling, and called for reinforcements. 

He roared to call them. 

"HE IS CALLING FOR MORE !" 

"Don't worry, we made a stop before coming here, to get help." 

Before the Death-Grippers could go in the falls, ships fired at them. 

"Don't let them get into the falls." Yelled Nuffkink, as he lead the Berkians on assaulting the Death-Grippers." 

Spears and cannon hitted the enemies, they couldn't even get close.

"Hell yeah." Said an Old Tuffnut that insisted on coming. 

"What's happening up there ?" 

"Humans came to stop the reinforcements."

"Dam it." 

Posion then saw something. The Princes and the Princess. 

"Get the kids." 

"On it." 

But Dart, Pouncer, and Ruffrunner didn't stay there without fighting. 

Dart grabbed their attacker's sting, while her brothers knock hi out. 

"Hell yeah."

Dart laughed with her brothers, when she noticed her father was being ambushed. 

"Dad !" 

Toothless noticed it, but the Death-Gripper grabbed him.

Dart quickly grabbed his sting, and allowed her father to take him. 

Toothless saw that his daughter had her confidence back.

He smiled at her. 

"Good job honey." 

Dart smiled back, but suddenly, she screamed in pain. 

Poison got her. He pressed his sting on her leg.

"DART !"


	18. Duel of the Hidden World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless fights Poison.

Dart fell to the floor after she was stabbed by Poison. 

"DART !" 

Toothless ran to his daughter. 

"SISTER !" 

His sons ran to her as well. 

Toothless cheked her over. 

"He didn't get her vitals, so she is going to be fine." 

"DART !!!!" 

Luna came to see her daughter on the floor. 

"Poison did it, her vitals are fine." 

The Death-Grippers were being defeated in top of them. Seeing them hit the princess made the dragons fight harder. 

"He is dead." Ruffrunner growled. 

"You are not going anywhere." He told his son.

"Yeah, you are." Luna told him.

He looked at her.

" He is fleeing alone, without his pack he is in disadvantage. Since he is the leader, if we stop him, we stop them all. And you are the strongest." 

Dart grumbled, the pain was getting to her. 

"We will keep her watch, you go and avenge her." Luna told him. 

That was all that Toothless needed. He quickly took flight after Posion. 

"Keep fighting, make this monsters go away from our home." 

"You heard the Alpha, keep fighting." 

Toothless flied quickly after Poison.

But some of the Death-Grippers started chasing him. 

"Fuck." 

But Kai came out of the water, and shoot an ice blast to his chasers. 

"Go Toothless." 

"Thanks Kai." 

He saw Poison and shoot a plasma blast at him. 

Poison crashed in a rock. 

Toothless landed behind him. 

Rain started to fall, the waves got bigger. 

"Posion." 

"Ah. Alpha, spare me please !" 

"Stop faking it." 

"Well, it was worth a try." 

"So you think you can come here, threaten my people, kill some of them, and you try to kill my daughter. And you just joke around." 

"Yep. To be fair, most of the dragons I killed where the ones against you, specially the Skrill." 

"That doesn't change anything." 

"Oh I know." 

"This is all a game to you isn't." 

"Why take something serious, when you can have fun. Now, lets see how much can I hit an Alpha." 

Poison attacked Toothless, trying to claw his face.

Toothless defended himself, he matched Poison's blows.

The two dragons clawed each other, bite each other. 

"Hehehehe, this is fun." 

"STOP MAKING EVERYTHING A GAME." 

Toothless clawed his other eyes. 

"AHH, ALLL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH." 

Poison started using his tail to try to stab Toothless. 

Toothless dodged the hits with all his power, his back was shining blue. 

"I AM GONNA BREAK YOU LIKE THE SKRILL BROKE YOUR DAUGHTER." 

Toothless was livid at that. 

He shot a plasma blast at the maniac. He was sent flying. 

But Poison kept going, he tired to say Toothless. 

He managed to grab him. 

"Bye bye Alpha." 

But he felt his tail being pulled. 

A pink glowing Luna was pulling his sting. 

"No one insults or tries to kill my family. No one !" 

Luna pulled the sting out of Poison's tail. 

The killer yelled in pain.

Toothless made his move, he pushed the dragon away and pushed him to the ocean. 

Poison was struggling to get free, he can't swim. 

But Toothless kept dragging him to the bottom.

Until they reached a point that they were deep enough. So that Toothless could really finish him.

He pushed Poison away, the current got the Death-Gripper, and took him away. 

Poison soon drowned.

Toothless made his way back to the rock, where Luna was waiting.

"Is he gone ?" 

"He is." 

"Good." 

The Alpha and the Queen just stood there for a while. Feeling relief that the killer was gone.

"Come on, we need to return to the others, Dart still needs to be healed from the poison."


	19. Saving Dart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Death-Grippers gone, Toothless and Luna must hurry to save Dart.

Toothless and Luna flew as fast as they could. 

With Poison gone, the Death-Grippers won't last long. 

In fact, as they flew. They saw Kai charge his ice blast at the remaining ones. 

The 4 left soon retreated, knowing they had no chance on winning.

"They're gone." 

"It's over, but there is still the dead." 

"I know as Alpha you have to deal with that, but as parents we have a more pressing issue." 

"Right." 

They soon arrived that the rock where they fought. 

Pouncer and Ruffrunner where surrounding Dart, who was trembling on the floor. 

Cloudjumper was looking over her.

"The poison didn't hit the vitals, but it could reach them if she doesn't receive treatment." 

"Will the flower cure work ?" 

"No, its inefficient against Death-Gripper poison." 

Toothless thought about what to do.

"Wait, soon after Grimmel, Hiccup created with Gobber a cure to Death-Gripper poison." 

"And if he created it, Nuffkin most still have it." Pouncer agreed. 

"Exactly Son." 

Stormfly arrive from the air. 

"You have to leave now in other to catch them." 

Toothless nodded. 

"Luna and I will take Dart to the Berkians so that they can heal her. The rest of you make sure that there are no Death-Grippers left." 

"Yes Alpha." 

So Toothless and Luna grabbed Dart gently, and took flight. 

"Come on honey. Just hang a bit more." 

Dart could only nod. The pain was too much for her. 

After 15 minutes of tense flying, they saw the Berkian ships. 

"There they are." 

Toothless let out a roar so that they could hear them. 

And Old Tuffnut saw him first. 

"Hey, its my friend Toothless, what's up dude." 

Nuffkin immediately went to see what happened.

"Toothless and Luna ? and they are carrying Dart ?" 

He had to let them land. 

"Give them space to land !" 

The vikings gave the dragons space so that they could land.

Toothless and Luna gently putted their daughter on the floor. 

"Toothless ?, what happened ?" 

Toothless just pointed to the sting mark on Dart's body. 

"She was sting ?, did it hit the vitals ?" 

Toothless made the no sign. 

"Good, we are not to late." 

He immediately left to his father's study, and took out a red liquid. 

"This is the cure my father made, it should do the job soon." 

So he injected the cure into Dart. 

Dart was full of pain, but then it stopped. 

She still felt weak though. 

She looked around and saw Berkians, as well as her parents.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on ?" 

"DART." 

Both of her parents started fussing over her. 

"Eh.. What happened ?" 

"A Death-Gripper stung you, so we had to take you here." 

"Wait, what happened with those killers ? are they gone ?" 

"Yes, your father took care of their leader, and Kai froze the other ones, they are not a danger anymore." 

"Great !" 

"Dart, you are never to do that again, do you have any idea what I felt when that creep stabbed you." 

"But dad, you always say an Alpha must protect its people, if I am to be Alpha, I need to learn to protect." 

Toothless just smiled, his daughter was finally comfortable with being the heir.

"I guess you are right." 

"Right in the shape of an Alpha, but as my daughter, you won't do that ever again." 

"Yes mom." 

Toothless turned to Nuffkin and gave him his thanks. 

"Anything for dad's best friend." 

Hiccup still helps him even when he is gone. 

"Lets go home."


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the attack and the journey.

Dart was embraced by her brothers as soon as she came back. 

She struggled a bit at first, while she got completely cured, but she returned soon enough.

And she REALLY returned.

Dart was back to being the confident, gentle, and adventurous Nightlight she as as a kid.

Something her parents and brothers were full of joy at seeing. 

16 dragons died on the Death-Gripper attack.

Razor's body was never found, so he couldn't be confirmed as a death. 

The 16 dragons got a funeral. Although most of the attendance was for the 3 dragons that weren't part of Razor's rebellion. 

Cloudjumper was a bit worried for the lack of body. 

"He could be alive." 

"Even if he is alive, he lost everyone that supported him, he can't do no more harm." Toothless answered. 

"And after what he did, he is banished from here." Luna added. 

Claw, Razor's second in command, was pardoned from following him, due to him giving all the information. 

Stormfly actually started a relationship with him. 

Things returned to normal soon after. 

Toothless resumed training Dart for the Alpha position. 

"I don't have to become one soon right ?" 

"I have no plans to retire, so no." 

"Good, dad ?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you, for always believing in me." 

"I will never stop believing in you honey." 

Toothless embraced his daughter as they watch the sunset. Her mother and brothers joining them.

She struggled for some time, but Dart finally found something she had lost long ago.

Happiness.

Razor woke up in a cave. 

He was very weak from the Death-Gripper attack, but he was alive.

He lost everything though, his movement, his followers, all gone. 

"Dam it." 

He looked at the cave he was.

"Where the hell am I ?" 

He saw the paintings, all in color, it was impressive. 

Then he saw one that got his interest.

He clearly saw Toothless, fighting a human woman, with a white dress and ice coming out of her hands.

"I told you Luna, you should have helped me avoid this." 

It was clear what he was seeing. 

The future 

The Night Fury fighting the Snow Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that read this story. 
> 
> The crossover with Frozen will come as soon as "The Snow Queen and the Water Princess" is done.


End file.
